About Bandages and feelings
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Ele fazia aquilo por que não gostava de estar em divida com ninguém.


**Título:** About bandages and Feelings.

**Autoras:** Mileide Acassia Slav

**Categoria:** Teen Wolf. Sterek.

**Advertências:** Slash

**Classificação:** PG

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Ele fazia aquilo por que não gostava de estar em divida com ninguém.

* * *

**About bandages and Feelings.**

Era estranho admitir, mas de alguma forma o rapaz sentado a sua frente lhe despertava outros sentimentos além de raiva e irritação. Às vezes sentia algo dentro de si se inflamar em uma leve chama que o aquecia completamente e não sentia assim desde que era um adolescente idiota.

Depois que Kate o traira, depois da morte de sua família, havia se fechado tão fundo dentro de si que até acreditara que nunca mais seria capaz de sentir algo que não fosse, raiva, ódio e coisas assim, afinal, isso não poderia ser chamado de sentimento.

Mas a morte de Laura lhe mostrou que sim, que ainda era capaz de sentir! Agora ele voltava a receber provas que poderia sentir e isso era tudo culpa do jovem de pele branca, estatura média e com o incrível dom de não calar a boca e falar as coisas mais idiotas nos momentos mais impróprios possíveis, sentado em cima da bancada a sua frente.

O jeito descontraído e despreocupado do outro lhe dava nos nervos, ao mesmo tempo em que, por mais que odiasse admitir, lhe encantava. Stiles era assim, não levava nada a sério e parecia sentir prazer em se colocar em risco, como que se soubesse que Derek sempre estaria lá para salvá-lo no momento exato.

E quando ele estava se acostumando com isso, com esse jeito e essas situações, o jogo mudou e ele se viu dependendo dele para sobreviver. Lembrou de Stiles se arriscando para salvá-lo, e por mais que doesse admitir, era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que alguém fizera isso por ele.

E agora ele tinha uma dívida com Stiles e ele não gostava de dever a ninguém. Era essa a desculpa que Derek havia dado para o outro , e vinha tentando dar para si, desde o momento que encontrara o mais novo desmaiado em uma pequena poça com seu próprio sangue.

O temor que sentiu ao ver o sangue e Stiles desacordado era só porque não queria que o mais novo morresse sem ele ter pago sua divida, não tinha nada haver com o fato de que o estúpido garoto lhe causava algo que nem ele sabia explicar. _" É por causa da dívida. Apenas isto."_,era esse o mantra que Derek repetia dentro de sua mente e, quanto mais repetisse melhor, quem sabe conseguia se enganar e acreditar naquela besteira.

E foi por essa divida que ele o pegou rapidamente e o tirou de lá, sem se importar se Isaac e Erika ficariam bem, o que Jackson, ou no caso o_ Kanima_, mataria mais alguém. Foi só pela dívida que ele colocara Stiles desacordado em seu carro e dirigira o mais rápido que conseguira até a casa do mais novo; que praticamente arrombara a porta e o levara para o quarto, onde o deitou na cama e que, foi só ai, ele se lembrou que era capaz de ouvir os batimentos suaves do outro, que ele provavelmente só havia desmaiado. Daí por diante foi só esperar ele acordar, e quando ele o fez, uma estranha sensação de alivio lhe tomou o peito.

_Mas era só pela dívida._

A verdade era que ele quase sentira remorso, a partir do momento em que Stiles começou a descontar toda sua raiva por ter sido salvo como uma donzela em perigo, carregando cada frase com sarcasmo mortal. Mas Derek se segurou, _"pela dívida"_, ele dizia.

E era pela divida que ele praticamente arrastara o mais novo para o banheiro para poder cuidar do ferimento em seu rosto.

Agora lá estava ele, com Stiles sentado em cima do balcão da pia, reclamando que não era uma garota e que Derek não precisava trata-lo como uma, ao mesmo tempo que se encolhia cada vez que o mais velho tocava seu rosto com o algodão embebido em anticéptico e, só para faze-lo calar a boca, e somente por isso, que ele se aproximou mais de Stiles, se acomodando melhor entre as pernas do mais novo , e o beijou. Não um beijo de verdade, só um leve roçar de lábios, que pareceu surtir o efeito desejado.

Foi engraçado ver Stiles sem palavras quando ele separou seus lábios, foi engraçado ver o olhar atônito na face do mais novo que pela primeira vez na vida, pelo menos na vida de Derek, ficou quieto por mais de 5 segundos. E aproveitando esse momento de paz, o mais velho vasculhou pelas gavetas até achar um band-aid, colocando no corte na bochecha de Stiles como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom pessoas lindas do meu coração, 1ª fic nesse fandom lindo, espero que vocês gostem!


End file.
